<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex demands cuddles by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274948">Sex demands cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An aimless fluff wherein Baekhyun is needy for post-sex cuddles and Kyungsoo is intent on cleaning them up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex demands cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I genuinely don’t know where this was supposed to go but it wasn’t here.</p><p>(Anyway I feel unsatisfied so if I return to this either by edits or by writing a similar fic don’t destroy me haha)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was close with the way he was thrusting into him faster, the way his breaths were harder, more erratic. He gripped the back of Baekhyun’s neck with one hand and threw his right arm over his face, panting with his head back against the pillow. When Baekhyun reached between them to tug at Kyungsoo’s cock Kyungsoo came with a staggered breath, Baekhyun following a minute later with a few shallow thrusts that made Kyungsoo moan from the overstimulation.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, Kyungsoo caged between Baekhyun’s arms on the bed, his hand still flush against Baekhyun’s wet skin, both of them immobile and catching their breaths. Kyungsoo could still feel Baekhyun inside him, warm and sticky, and groaned at the sensation.</p><p>“I know you’re complaining but damn, that sound is hot.” Baekhyun lifted his head from where he’d rested it against Kyungsoo’s shoulder to kiss him on the lips, slow and sweet. Kyungsoo kissed him back sloppily, the movement automatic in the after-sex haze he was drowning in. “You felt so good, baby.”</p><p>Kyungsoo paused to gather his wits and managed, to Baekhyun’s laughter, “You weren’t too bad yourself.”</p><p>“I guess that’s a good enough compliment for me.” Baekhyun smiled and touched noses, and Kyungsoo melted at the way he closed his eyes as if to sleep.</p><p>A few seconds later and Baekhyun was getting into his cuddly stage, kissing Kyungsoo’s neck gently and leaning his body against his, but he still wasn’t moving to pull out so Kyungsoo made a sound of protest and tapped him away, scrunching his nose at the sticky feeling when he did. Baekhyun’s pout at being denied gave way for laughter when he saw his expression, and he pecked Kyungsoo on the lips before rolling over to spread out on his back.</p><p>“Come love me,” Baekhyun said, holding out his arms. </p><p>It was a tempting proposition. Baekhyun looked like an absolute mess, hair disheveled from their activity, eyes fluttering, and a lazy smile taking over his features, but Kyungsoo was in love with this look just as he was in love with every other look in Baekhyun’s inventory. What made <em>this</em> image special was the knowledge that Kyungsoo had taken part in his unraveling, and Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to lie in the afterglow of it all.</p><p>But as tempting as an immediate cuddle session seemed, Kyungsoo sat up and shook his head anyway. “Let me get us cleaned up first, Baek.” Even though this was routine, Baekhyun still pouted and Kyungsoo was still led to question aloud, “Who’s the bottom in this relationship again?”</p><p>“You. And sometimes me.”</p><p>“I feel like it’s basically you.”</p><p>Baekhyun half-kicked towards Kyungsoo’s general direction, impatient. “Either hurry up or just come here.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Kyungsoo didn’t argue and stood to get some towels, not glancing back when Baekhyun whined at his choice of the former option.</p><p>Kyungsoo opened the lights of the bathroom with bleary eyes, blinking them out of the dark. He opened the cabinet underneath the sink and shook his head. He could hear Baekhyun groaning repeatedly and dramatically from their room, a mix of incoherent sounds plus “babe” and “Kyungsoo” thrown in a needy ask for attention. Baekhyun had always been impatient for cuddles after sex. If it were up to him Kyungsoo knew they wouldn’t clean themselves up at all; Baekhyun would much rather fall asleep right then and there than take time for minimalist hygiene. So it was up to Kyungsoo to be the responsible one. Luckily, that was a role he’d gotten fairly used to over the years, so he was well-equipped to handle it.</p><p>Kyungsoo located the towels and checked the water temperature before wetting them under the faucet. Baekhyun had stopped whining when Kyungsoo returned to the bedroom. He was still naked but now hugging their pillow, cheek pressed against it while he stared longingly at the door before brightening at Kyungsoo’s appearance.</p><p>“You’re back,” he said. His voice was heavy with sleep. Kyungsoo hummed in response and leaned over with his knee on the bed, gently moving Baekhyun so that he could wipe him clean. Baekhyun was quiet, eyes half-lidded and slowly blinking as he tried to stay awake. It was a look that Kyungsoo adored, even as he felt the exhaustion pulling on him too. Both of them had had a long day, and they were ready to sleep.</p><p>Still, as much as Kyungsoo had been close to giving in and joining Baekhyun immediately in bed, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to pamper him. To Kyungsoo it was another part of sex, an aftercare part that Kyungsoo could never skip. Something about the way that Baekhyun smiled sleepily at him made Kyungsoo warm with affection, and it was for that sole reason that he did it. After all, Kyungsoo had never been one to vocalize his feelings, and actions like these spoke louder than words. He could only hope Baekhyun understood the message. And judging from Baekhyun’s blissed expression, he did.</p><p>Kyungsoo wiped himself clean and tossed the towels into the clothes bin, settling back into bed when Baekhyun reached out to tug on his arm.</p><p>“Mm...” Baekhyun nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s neck once he’d taken place of the pillow, breathing in. “You smell like sex.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“I like it.” Baekhyun’s kiss to the nape of his neck was soft. “It’s nice.”</p><p>Kyungsoo was ninety percent sure Baekhyun was only saying that because he wasn’t fully aware of himself anymore, but then again he’d said stranger things so Kyungsoo couldn’t be positive. </p><p>Kyungsoo shifted a bit, yawned. “I think it’s just the sheets.”</p><p>Instantly, Baekhyun tightened his grip on Kyungsoo. “I know what you’re thinking, and don’t you dare. We can wash the sheets tomorrow.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to kick you out of bed just to wash the covers.”</p><p>“Really?” Baekhyun kicked him when he hesitated. “I knew it.”</p><p>“I’m kidding.” Kyungsoo felt cold, so he pulled their blanket over them, the scent clinging to the cloth. He could feel Baekhyun mouthing at the base of his neck, nibbling with his lips, and adjusted when Baekhyun dug his foot underneath Kyungsoo’s leg as a signal to let him trap his legs with his own. </p><p>This koala-esque position wasn’t new to Kyungsoo. He pushed back against Baekhyun’s chest and closed his eyes, warm in Baekhyun’s hold. The sigh of content he heard in response and the feeling of Baekhyun burrowing his nose against the back of Kyungsoo’s neck was his cue that it was time for them to sleep. Kyungsoo murmured a good night and let himself begin to drift, felt Baekhyun lift his head to briefly kiss him just behind his ear.</p><p>“Good night,” he heard Baekhyun reply. “I love you.”</p><p>And Kyungsoo fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized too late that I’d posted my previous fic twice and now people have bookmarked and I feel like a jerk for deleting one so I’m just going to wait idkk ahdhjabdjs</p><p>P.S. sex scenes scare me and this one was one paragraph long and STILL gave me a hard time but it’s okay because you don’t have to have sex to love hurray<br/>(Also it’s rated mature because I followed the rating guide on AO3 ok and that one paragraph was enough)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>